


Talk of Morbid Things

by celestial_light



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Other, garak and keiko are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: Julain leaves his first recorded message for Garak, before he departs with Defiant.





	Talk of Morbid Things

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Garak and Julian are married. Miles and Julian are fixing up the Defiant. Julian records his message for Garak (like the ones Miles records for Keiko). Hope you like it! If you did, leave a comment and kudos!
> 
> Talk to me on [tumblr](https://myinkandtrees.tumblr.com/)!

There was something off about Julian, as he peered over the control panel and looked at the brightly lit screen, long fingers wrapped around a lukewarm mug of Raktajino. He reminded silent and utterly still, as he often did when he was in deep thought. 

 

Part of Miles wanted to leave it alone. It wasn’t wise to disturb Julian when he was this deep in thought.  _ Probably calculating the centuries greatest medical discovery in that head of his,  _ Miles thought sarcastically to himself, though took it back when he got another look at his friend. 

 

But Julian seemed different. 

 

Almost upset.

  
Against his better judgment, Miles turned in his chair and tapped Julian. When he didn’t respond, he tried again.  

 

“Julian?” Beside him, Miles’ placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder, jerking the doctor back into reality. Julian returned with a jolt, looking over his shoulder at his friend. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Julian apologized, blinking as he adjusted himself, “I was just thinking.” 

 

“Clearly.” Miles left it at that, not prodding any further. He returned to the control panel again, tweaking it up for the Defiant’s next departure. There wasn’t anything wrong with it, so to speak. He’d simply made new adjustments in engineering, and wanted to be sure they corresponded with the bridge controls. 

 

“It’s about Garak.” Julian called out, just as Miles began to work, “Well, sort of.” He corrected himself.  

 

“What about him?”  He refrained from saying anything offensive, as he usually did when it concerned Garak. Correction, Mr.  _ Bashir _ . He was no longer the Cardassian tailor that got under everyone’s skin, and that carried an air of secrecy about him. 

  
He was Julian’s husband, and now Miles was  _ obligated  _ to treat him civilly. 

  
Instead of giving him a straightforward answer, Julian responded with another question. 

  
“Does it ever get easier?” He began, rotating the chair around so that he faced Miles completely, “Those recordings, do they ever get easier?”    
  
“Julian, there’s about a hundred recordings-”    
  
“The ones you leave to Keiko before we go on a mission?” He cut him off, clarifying his position, “The one’s she’ll get when you die.” 

  
_ When you die? _ Chalk it up to Julian to assume the worst of every situation. 

 

“Ahh, just left your first one?”  That seemed reasonable, given the look of complete dread and realization on Julian’s face. Leave it to a new spouse to give you a well deserved reality check. 

 

“Yep. I left every last thing I had to Garak in the case that I don’t make it back.” He began, twirling in his chair, “Couldn’t get past that though. I couldn't say goodbye to him.” 

 

Miles nodded in understanding, “Yeah, well I know the feel.” 

 

“Glad you could relate” Julian replied, automatically.  

 

They sat in silence for some time, Julian returning to his thoughts, no doubt plaguing him to his very core. 

 

Mile sighed. It wasn’t like Julian to be like this. In Mile’s opinion, Julian was too young to be married in the first place, too young to have all of these marital troubles thrust upon him (if Miles were being honest with himself, Julian was too young for a lot of things he did not’ deserve). But he was the one who proposed, insisted on it, even after Garak refused twice. 

 

But he never factored in the pain that came with it. All he saw was Garak. And god, had Garak tried his best to spare the doctor. 

 

“It...gets easier,.” Miles lied “You just get better at not thinking about it. It becomes like an act after the 10th time, you don’t even realize what’s coming out of your mouth.” 

 

Julian nodded in a sense of morbid understanding.


End file.
